Protecting Her
by zombiebunnie96
Summary: With usual imprints, there is romance. Non-platonic love that could move mountains. Imprints on children are only known in legends, so when it happens.. What is there to do? Quil Ateara V imprints on Claire Young the moment he sees her, easily shocking the rest of the pack. He wants nothing but to protect her and make her happy- whatever she needs. (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A person's whole life can sometimes seem meaningless, looking back. You wonder why you exist, you know that you have your friends, your family, your own future, and in my case, your pack. But looking back, I couldn't imagine a life without her. Your whole self becomes meaningless, all of the other aspects slip into the background, almost invisible, as she becomes your meaning, your life, your everything.

Myself and the pack were running, just after a group-patrol around the area. Sam had said that Emily's two nieces were visiting them for a week while their single mother had to work. Sam said that they had been visiting every now and again since the older one was a few years old, but it was becoming more common now that Jenna had two kids. I couldn't imagine- I felt bad for the woman. Two kids, no dad to help out, but Emily always was more than willing to take care of them. She loved children- caring for them, playing and laughing with them. She always said that she couldn't want to be a mom. The two kids being there with Emily from the Makah reservation meant that Sam wanted more protection. Even with him being there, he had to be one-hundred percent sure that Emily was safe. Oh, imprinting. Of course, once Em found out that we were working extra, she was quick to offer us lunch- a mistake, I have to say. The four of us- Jacob, Seth, myself and Embry pretty much ate the poor woman out of house and home- but she always offered, and seemed more than glad to do so. The woman had a talent for cooking, what can I say?

The four of us were halfway to the house, and Seth and myself were negotiating a race. I was only a year older, but that also meant that I was much faster. Seth didn't give up though, he was far from a quitter.

 _I could_ so _take you,_ the medium-brown wolf managed to sneer.

 _You mean work up an appetite trying to keep up?_ I retorted.

 _Don't bother- the kids can't see you guys like that. You want to scare two little girls by running at them, as nine-foot tall wolves? Be my guest._ The bitterness in Jake's voice was almost tangible. He was so.. not himself with that Bella girl being so off. Plus, the one Cullen- the little one with short hair who Jake had called 'the fairy' had apparently seen signs of something terrible in the future. Sam told us not to be too worried just yet, but to stay vigilant.

Of course though, the fact that he had a crush on Bella, or, hell, maybe even loved her really tore him up sometimes. Sometimes, I missed trying to go after girls at school, but the pack had so much more to offer- and I loved it, every aspect of it. We were at the edge of the woods, preparing to walk separate ways to phase back as something hit my nose. I skidded to a stop, almost tripping over myself in the process. The voices of the guys laughing through the mental link faded into the background, like white noise. The sound of a normal, human heart pumping overrode any other sounds. I couldn't will my legs to move, but I had to force through it. As a little giggle, one that had to be from a small child, echoed in my ears, it jump-started my muscles and nerves. They asked me what was up, asking if I had seen a ghost, etc, but I simply shook my head.

 _Ignore it,_ my own voice echoed in my head, not under my control. _Phase back- you don't want to scare her. Go to her._

The cooing of a toddler echoed through the woods, not loudly, but almost as if my senses had unintentionally honed in on her. After I had dressed myself- an old, ratty T-shirt and our usual long, cutoff shorts, I began walking, ahead of the others. I head them calling to be, but I didn't. As I emerged from the tree-line, I saw Emily, sitting next to Sam on their porch steps, talking intently with him. My eyes didn't care for that- but for one of the two small children, the younger one. I could hear the guys farther behind me, had they stopped? Doesn't matter. Sam greeted me, and Em mentioned something about something she had made- _didn't matter. Protect her. See her._

I obeyed the thoughts in my mind. I could see Sam- confused, becoming more.. bewildered? with every second. I was feet from the small toddler. The other one was a little older. Maybe by four years? I didn't see her, not really. I could almost feel myself becoming lighter- as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders, chest, arms, legs, everything. As if everything was being released from me- my name, my importance as a pack member, my mother, Joy, and grandfather/stand-in-father Old Quil, my pack-brothers, my life.. _everything._ As if tiny, clear threads of fishing-line, barely visible, now that I could clearly see how insignificant all of the ties were, snipped, tore, fell apart, gone.

A little head, adorned with thick, dark brown waves of hair that curled at the ends that reached the middle of her back, turned my direction. Tan, russet skin, fragile and innocent, shone in the clouded sunlight. Light-brown eyes, that had to classify as hazel met mine, and a smile broke onto the tiny, perfect fact. Her eyes squinted with the smile, and she dropped the doll she was holding, reaching her arms to me.

"'Ay!" The little toddler waved one dimpled hand, a 'hi' of sorts. I almost knelt down to pick the angel up, but I was knocked backwards. My first instinct was the fact that I was _attacked,_ my eyes still clouded, aside from the one thing in front of me- which was now gone, in Emily's arms as she ran her inside, along with the other child. My eyes turned back to Sam, the alpha of the pack, whose voice woke me from my daze. I finally felt the fact that hands were holding my shoulders in a death grip, shaking me. He was shaking as well.

"What the _hell_ Quil?" Sam glared into my eyes, demanding an explanation. He shoved himself off of me, phasing instantly. The upper lip of the giant, deep black-colored wolf was curled over its teeth, snarling. I phased, submissively. Instantly, his voice was in my head, full alpha-command in every syllable. It was all jumbled into one big, deafening question.

 _What was that? She is a_ child! _Are you sick in the head, Ateara? A_ **child!** His voice boomed, I only slightly lowered my head. Did he think..

 _No,_ I stammered, repeating the word multiple times. _It's not-! Not like that!_ Sam eyed me curiously, eyes still full of rage. I showed him what I meant through the link.

How perfect she was, how fragile, how easily hurt. There wasn't any slight inkling of a single fraction of a romantic feeling towards her. I wanted to protect her and make her smile, laugh, help her, guide her in any way, be whatever she needed. I didn't just want to, I felt the force of a million gods making me _need to._

I saw Sam visibly calm down, sighing.

 _Shit, Quil._ He rarely swore, oddly enough. _This only happens in the legends, only once, maybe twice? I'll explain to Emily, come on in, brother._

We both nodded to each other, and I made my way into the woods, the closest patch to the house- I couldn't be too far away from her. I could hear her, mumbling jumbled words about being back outside, but still calmly playing with some toy with her sister. I walked back over to their porch, Sam going inside first to explain to Emily exactly what was going on. I didn't focus on their words, only Claire's. Her sister was trying to teach her how to play with some kind of dolls and make them talk, and she still didn't get how to, and she took very little interest in it. She said the same word every few minutes, 'outside.' She was quiet for a few moments, then footsteps came close to the door, and there she was. In Emily's arms with Sam right next to her. Emily seemed wary, but not angry or afraid. She toddler was still as perfect as she was prior, and reached her arms out to me, making grabby fists.

"Quil," Em's voice just barely grabbed my attention, but I met her gaze. I was immediately drawn back to the toddler in her arms.

I wanted to hold her, there was a pull to be close to her, to protect her, keep her safe, be her friend. My mind suddenly wanted to get to know the toddler- what games did she like? What was her favorite color? Favorite animal? Fa-

"Quil," she repeated for the second time, her voice soft. I looked up at her again, trying to keep my focus. "This is Claire Young." The angel had a name. Claire. Claire. The name seemed to fit her perfectly. Emily spoke then to Claire, a soft coo in her voice.

"Claire, this is Quil." The little girl immediately smiled, and I felt my heart swell with happiness.

" _K-wiw!"_ The little voice bellowed, she seemed like she was trying very hard to pronounce my name. I agreed, it was a bit of a pain to pronounce for a younger kid. Emily then handed her into my arms.

I had never held a child, or a baby before. Claire was in-between those two, but she seemed to fit perfectly the way I held her.

In that moment, everything made sense. I was made to protect her, to keep her safe. She was something that was special to the universe- something so key that I was sure that it would shatter were she to be harmed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jenna Young was let in on why Quil cared so much for her youngest daughter- she was understanding. She didn't react hastily or with anger or fear, especially with Emily finally being able to explain everything to her sister. The wolves, the imprinting, the scar on her face- all of it. Jenna sat, slowly absorbing it, before turning to Quil, who was playing peek-a-boo with the two-year-old.

"You really care for her, don't you?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Of course," he spoke without hesitation.

"He sees her like a little sister, or a good friend," Emily reassured her, rubbing her shoulder. "If anything, she's definitely safer than she could ever dream to be." Jenna seemed relieved- being a single mother was difficult, especially with two kids. Of course, Katie was already seven years old, so that made things much easier, but Emily's helping hand was what truly saved her. She was relieved to have another hand in helping raise Claire.

Only months later, Quil and the pack's vigilance proved true- they caught a vampire on their land, one of the ones with red eyes. That was when it all began. Not too long after they informed the Cullens, stories started popping up in the newspapers. People missing, or found dead, some drained of blood. They all knew why. Someone was building a coven- no, an army, and wasn't being discreet with their hunting of humans. If the Volturi became aware and handled the situation before the Cullens and the pack did, it wouldn't go well. Edward Cullen was the first to inform them of the war that would be coming to them. Quil's first thought was Claire. Although she was more than far enough away from their area and no vampire had really any reason to go after her, Quil would have to keep his distance. Not only due to training, but even due to the mere idea that a vampire could follow his scent to her reservation. The Makah tribe wasn't like them, they didn't phase. They would be defenseless. Quil had been with his little best friend every single day for months- it would be hard for both of them. Claire loved having him around, and he loved being around her and her family. Of course, Quil wouldn't entirely not see her- he physically couldn't be away for so long, and she would have a hard time as well.

Quil ended up only seeing Claire twice a week and spent the rest of the time training with the pack. He would be meeting with the Cullens for the first time to practice fighting with the vampires from the quiet one, Jasper. Apparently, he had fought with a lot of newborn vampires a long time ago. Quil was still uneasy around vampires, as came naturally, but he knew they were good people.

In the middle of a field, Edward Cullen, the one Quil had seen most, spoke. He walked towards them, farther from Bella and his family, to speak. Everyone had phased and was waiting. Edward could only hear them.

"I know this is strange for all of you. We can't possibly thank you enough," he stated. Quil could smell all of them so strongly- they smelled too sweet, and like a thick cloud of smoke together. "My brother here, Jasper, is definitely the one out of all of us who is most experienced in fighting newborns. Our plan will be for everyone to try fighting each other, new techniques, learn how to take down a newborn. It's very different from killing an older vampire, as you all know."

 _Get on with it,_ Leah sneered, standing next to Seth, her little brother, farther away from Quil. Sam was at the head of our odd-formation.

 _Shut it,_ he demanded, ultimately shutting her up. He continued, thinking towards Edward. _Edward, we agree on your plan. We share this land, and we plan to help you protect it as you help us. The treaty, for this time being, will be void until after the fight. After finding Emmett on our land, though it wasn't his intention, we see no reason as to why we should be so worried about you accidentally crossing the treaty line in the case that a newborn crosses it- within reason, of course._

Some of the pack members disagreed strongly with the line being no longer an issue, they came upon an agreement with simply closing the line in on their land temporarily. Quil agreed- it was the smartest idea. There was no reason to have the land so split down the middle during such a fight. Of course, it would be back to normal after.

Jasper Hale introduced himself formally to the pack. He was obviously from the south, a long time ago. He showed the pack some of the tactics on his mate, the pixie one, Alice. Stay away from the neck, get them off their feet. When you tear them apart, gather all the pieces and burn them, as usual. The best part was that their ignorance to the wolves' existence. The fight would be farther out in the mountains, but none of the pack minded. Quil was happier- it would all be farther away from Claire. He and Jenna decided that he would call Claire every day he was away, in the morning, in the middle of the day, and before she went to sleep. Claire insisted upon the idea. She was very attached and almost possessive of Quil.

The pack traveled closer to Seattle, higher up into the mountains, not too close to where Bella, who insisted upon coming, would be staying. Jacob seemed more than thrilled that she would be staying with them. They all tried to ignore his angsty thoughts during the whole ordeal. Then came the morning that the attack would begin. Only a few more hours, and one last phone call to Claire. They all had confidence that they would win- Quil wasn't too concerned- he couldn't die, not when he had to be there for Claire.

Only half a dial tone passed before he heard the phone be answered. Claire had learned to answer and hang up the phone herself.

"Quil!" The child giddily shouted into the phone. Her speech was still normal for a three-year-old, the 'l' in Quil's name having a 'w' like sound to it.

"Hey, Claire-bear! How's your morning? How's your mom and Katie doing?" Quil asked, suddenly very tuned in on the situation. He loved when she told him all about her morning- breakfast, her older sister teaching her how to make bracelets and necklaces with beads and stretchy string. Quil had even gotten a make-over not too long ago on her third birthday in September. She also insisted that he wear a bracelet she made- it was a random array of different colored beads on the string. He, of course, did anything she wanted, and was wearing the very bracelet to the fight. Jenna said it made her feel better when he was gone, and he wanted to make her happy as much as possible.

Claire explained, in detail, about how her mom made french toast, and Katie helped mix the eggs. The drawings her and Katie made most of the day, since it was a weekend and Katie wasn't in school. Her and Katie, actually bonding a lot more lately, made each other friendship bracelets.

The time came when Quil had to hang up the phone. He wished he could be there with his kiddo. Seeing her made his whole day bright, almost like a parent and their own child. She insisted on him coloring with her, making jewelry, playing outside with her, and he didn't mind one bit.

"Alrighty, kiddo, I gotta go," Quil said, begrudgingly. "I'll see ya tomorrow, alright? We'll get ice cream and go back to the beach." Claire was delighted with the idea.

Then, it was time.

(Quil's POV)

Bella had helped them out after all. She used her scent to help draw the newborns to the battlefield, then using Jacob's to mask hers and go into hiding.

Most of the fight took place in the clearing in which they had trained, aside from Edward, Jacob, Bella, Seth, and the two leaders of the newborn army themselves, Victoria and Riley. Edward and Seth had insisted that they could handle it themselves, as we were all tied up with the rest of them.

The whole army split off into two groups to surprise us, but we surprised them by.. well, existing and being present. I lost count of how many of them I attacked and tore apart, as did mostly everyone else. It was an intense battle, but we ultimately won. Jasper was bit, but that wasn't much of an issue.

The worst part was Leah trying to take one on entirely on her own. She was just about to be killed when Jacob stepped in, saving Leah, but the vamp got him badly.

When we had gotten there, redressed, phased, and called by Sam, he was on the ground. He was writhing in pain, not even screaming. We were that his whole one side of his body had been shattered. Myself and the rest of the pack lifted him and carried him back to the rez. Sam followed with us, and Carlisle had followed after the Volturi had showed up, interrogating the Cullens and killing the last newborn, who had surrendered herself, regardless.

The pack was sent home, but we could all hear Jacob's screams as they had to re-break his bones to re-set them in his body. Sam and Carlisle worked together, and we were allowed to see him the next morning.

I was one of the last ones to make it over, doing so on my way to see Claire. I walked into the room. It was weird, seeing him in such a horrible shape. Apparently, Bella already visited him. I sat next to his make-shift hospital bed.

"Hell, man.." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Oh, I know," he smirked, trying to hold back a laugh, for it would only hurt. "Shouldn't you be heading out to see the kid? She's probably got her whole arsenal of jewelry and makeup waitin' for ya. Maybe even dress up." He chuckled, obviously wincing.

"Your harassing me isn't the best idea right now, buddy," I winked. "Once you get better," I began, standing to leave. "We can race again. Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya," I joked, heading for the door. I was excited to go see Claire. She was too excited to show me her recent drawings and jewelry projects. Jenna even said that she made a new canvas out of the wall. Before I turned to leave the doorway, I looked back at Jake. While I didn't mind Claire's games, I knew that Jacob couldn't stand anything feminine.

"If you lose, you get to join me for a makeover."


	3. Chapter 3

(I want to narrate the Breaking Dawn books through Quil's eyes. I like my stories canon :) haha, so that's what this story will be for the first four chapters.)

Things were calm for us all again for another six months. Things were rocky again with the Cullens. Bella wanted to become a vampire, which was a breach to a treaty. While I disagreed as well, it was still her choice. But when it came to the treaty and Sam's command, I couldn't disagree. She was set to marry Edward in only a month, as a matter of fact. Jacob.. well, we didn't know where the hell he was. He had been in Canada for a whole month, I had heard. We could see in his thoughts through the link before leaving, he had decided to remain as a wolf to avoid some of the pain. Seeing Bella love Edward over Jacob confused the hell out of me. I couldn't understand why she would pick a vampire over a warm-blooded shapeshifter. Again, though, I couldn't say anything. Truly, I wouldn't understand such a situation. Claire would be turning four that fall and would be attending a sort of kindergarten on the Makah reservation Monday through Friday. I would miss her, and she seemed upset to attend the school, only because she wouldn't be with me every day like she had been once again. Jenna and I decided that it would be best for me to taper down my visits so Claire could get used to not seeing me every day. I agreed, although I missed her a lot. I even missed her games of hide-and-seek and tag, which the guys seemed to make quite a joke out of. It was different, finding a hobby other than taking care of Claire. I had taken up Jacob's past-time of working on cars. It was the only things that even slightly caught my interest.

We were invited Bella and Edward's wedding, probably out of good spirit. Most of us didn't want to go, myself included (too many vamps in one place). Seth and Sam were more than glad to go. I had also heard that Jacob had planned on showing up after all- a bittersweet kinda thing, to see Bella one last time before she would be turned.

From what I had heard, the wedding went great.. until Jacob showed up. He almost hurt Bella. We saw why through Sam and Seth. Apparently, something about him being upset about Bella wanting to have sex with Edward while still human. The thought, obviously, we dismissed. But we knew what would happen to her if she, a human, did that with a vampire. The biggest possibility was that she'd die.

Only three weeks later, Bella's scent returned to Forks. Repeatedly people wanted to see what was wrong with her, her scent was.. weird, but not vampire weird. Jacob was trying to insist that we attack them, that she was turned, but there was no proof. Sam refused, and Jacob insisted on going to see her himself.

Only a few days later, Jake informed us of Bella being pregnant. We all were unsure on just how in the hell.. but that wasn't our focus. The baby would be a demon spawn of some kind, and was a threat to the treaty and the pack. We had no idea what the hell it would be capable of. Sam and the whole pack had planned to kill Bella- it was the only choice. While I really didn't want to, I couldn't say no to Sam. My main concern was still not being able to see Claire.

The most shocking thing was Jake leaving the pack. Truthfully, he had alpha in his blood as well. He left, and Seth and Leah Clearwater both followed. They patrolled the Cullen's territory, keeping the vamps safe. I had begun to resent the Cullens. How could they protect a demon baby? It probably would just be a bloodthirsty creature. They were all violating the treaty. There was no way that they weren't. It would put us at war.

The worst part was when Jacob had apparently agreed to let Edward turn her into a vampire. Since he himself was an alpha as well, he could decide whether or not it was allowed. Sam wouldn't have it, though, neither would most of the pack. That only made us more ready to attack.

And then it was born.

I strongly disagreed with attacking the Cullens as time went on- I just didn't want to support attacking them. I was torn- the shapeshifter in me seeing them all as a threat, and trying to put myself in Edward's shoes. I still had to obey when Sam ordered us to go to their house as Bella went into labor- the whole family, Jake included, would be too busy. We ran to them, all of us, while Seth and Leah had us in a blind spot. When we arrived, we crept closer, the whole scene in vision. That was when we saw Jacob, and heard the lack of a human heartbeat.

She was dead.

We watched as Jacob walked back into the house, obviously filled with rage. We waited, curious as to what he would do. Maybe he would kill it for us? I prayed so. I didn't want to kill a baby, or the Cullens. Not even with all of this.

Especially not after I heard it's heartbeat. It wasn't a vampire, it wasn't a human. It was.. both. It's heart was faster than ours. As we were about to attack, some of the family came out to defend the child. I hung in the back, while Sam and Paul were the two who most supported the attack. Then Jacob came running outside, and quickly phased.

We all fell back. Even Sam and Paul had to turn away from a fight.

It's illegal to kill a wolf's imprint.


	4. Chapter 4

(Quick Claire POV ...How do I write in a 3-year-old's POV?!)

All Summer, my Quil was gone most of the time. I didn't like it, although Katie and mom kept me busy.

Quil would still call me on mommy's phone, and I loved talking to him! He let me tell him all about my day, and he promised to play tag as many times as I wanted when he came over next.

For a whole month, Quil was gone. Gone, gone. When I told him I missed him on the phone, he promised he missed me too.

One day, only a few weeks before my fourth birthday, Quil called again. He told me he could see me more again! Too bad I would be starting school soon. School seems fun, but so is Quil! I'll never be bored ever again!

(Quil's POV)

After Renesmee was born and Jake imprinted on her, I immediately joined his pack. There was no way that I could not protect his imprint with him. I knew what it was like. Embry joined with me. The three of us, who were best friends years before all of the werewolf stuff, were together again. The three amigos, I guess.

I was thrilled to see Claire again. She started school. Jenna let me talk to her before she went into school for her first day. I was almost choked up at the idea.

Jacob let me meet Renesmee, after about two weeks. Even Charlie Swan had met her. Anymore, I was intrigued. The kid was definitely something different. Seth had already met her, too. Leah and Embry chose not to for now. I had expected to see a three-week-old baby, not the three or four year old child that sat in front of me, on Bella's lap. Bella was weird, too.

She was cold, smelled too sweet, and had those bright red eyes. Really freaky. Edward laughed at my thought.

"What?" I spoke back, dryly. The little girl looked directly at me. She looked three, but also more graceful and lean. She didn't have the "chubby baby" look as much as most kids, at all. She was pale, but had a blush and blood in her veins. She had long, curly bronze hair that reached the whole way down her back. She looked like one of those porcelain barbie dolls come to life. She preferred blood, but ate human food sometimes. She hated formula and fairy tale stories, same with being treated like a baby. She kept her hand on people, that was how she talked.

"All right, Quil," Bella spoke. She really loved her baby. "She wants to talk to you," the vampire Bella spoke again. I carefully walked over to them, kneeling in front of Nessie, who sat on Bella's lap, still. The little girl reached her out, waiting for me to lean against it, which I did.

The warm palm touched my cheek, and things flew into my vision. I could still see, but her words and pictures demanded full attention in my head. She showed everything. Being inside Bella's stomach, being born, meeting Jacob, Edward, her whole family, Bella, for the first time, Charlie. She said I was nice for meeting her, and she _thanked_ me for doing so.

After that, that was a little too much.. strange for one day. I went home to spend the rest of the day with my mom and my grandfather.

Later that day, I met Claire at home after she had dinner. She told me all about her day.

"-and then I met this girl, her name's Jessica! She's so funny." Claire exclaimed, coloring a picture that she demanded that I take home and keep. She was tired from her day, but she really enjoyed drawing and coloring. "I missed you, Quil," she pouted, finally able to say my name correctly. I hugged her gently around the shoulders. Katie was doing her homework in the kitchen. She was already nine years old.

"Missed you too, kiddo."

Only a few days later, I was at Claire's fourth birthday party. There was cake, chips, and her new friends from kindergarten. I helped Jen get the kids one of the pinatas with candy in it. Kids really loved their candy, especially Claire. She had a thing for Reese's Cups and bubblegum. I got the kid two stuffed animals for her birthday. She really loved dolphins and dogs, which was a bit ironic. The dolphin was a medium gray stuffed animal, while the dog was about the size of a body pillow. She hugged me tight enough to strangle me when she saw the dog. I was overjoyed to see her have such a good day.

Three weeks later, Alice saw a vision. The Volturi were coming. One of the other vampires from Alaska thought Nessie was an immortal child, like a vampire child. Within a week, Alice and Jasper left, and everyone was searching for witnesses to attest to Nessie not being immortal. The girl looked almost five or six years old already. Nobody knew if she would ever stop growing so quickly.

Within a few more weeks, we had as many people as possible. All were vampires. Jake and Sam resolved their issue and shared the land. Both of our packs agreed to witness for the Cullens, and fight if it came to it. There were vampires from Alaska, Ireland, India, Africa, and Britain. They all agreed as well. The Volturi would be coming in about four weeks. I was, once again, in a torn spot.

I wanted to help Jacob protect his imprint, but I had to stay alive for mine as well. Seeing her only twice a week sucked, but I was able to help the Cullens a lot better. I had learned to love the lot of them, even Rosalie, who wasn't a big fan of us wolves. I still agreed to fight, but I had to be honest, I would refuse to die. If it came to a fight, I would stay and help my new second family. I wouldn't leave Claire, either. I wouldn't let any of us die. I had faith in the Cullens to sort it out with the Volturi.

Shortly after Christmas (which I spent with Claire, helping her and Katie bake cookies for Santa and after they fell asleep, helping Jenna leave their presents under the tree), the Volturi would be coming. I got Claire a few presents and Katie a few as well. I didn't know Katie well, but I knew she liked making jewelry and music at that age. Her mom got her her first guitar, which she fell in love with. I got her some more jewelry-making things. Plain chain necklaces and bracelets, pendants, wire-wrapping things (which she had wanted for months, to wrap crystals and stones for necklaces) and a pair of the wire-twisting pliers for bending the chain or wire for a pendant necklace or bracelet. Claire started to like board games, and still loved art. I got her a marker and paint set, which also came with colored pencils, brushes, and a thick book of paper made for paint and marker both. I also was sure to get her a game of checkers and another stuffed animal. She liked a new one- giraffes. Both the kids liked their presents. I also managed to get Jenna a mug. She had been doing a stellar job at caring for the kids while they were in school and still working. It said "world's best mom".

The Volturi came just before New Years. We were ready. Bella had something up her sleeve, which ended up being a plan to send Nessie off with Jake on his back as a wolf if a fight happened. Whatever happened, she would be safe.

In the end, we were afraid we would die.. until Alice showed up with another hybrid like Nessie. The Volturi let us all go, alive. The had no choice but to believe Nahuel, the hybrid, and his vampire aunt, Huilen. We all went home that night, safely by our loved ones. Before I headed home, I caught Jacob while he was by himself for a moment. We did our special fist bump, handshake, and one-arm hug secret handshake. We both chuckled, unsure of what would come after all of that.

"Thanks, man," he smiled. I hadn't seen him smile for real in so long. "For helping us, for helping her," he glanced over to Nessie. She was sitting with Bella, saying goodbye to one of the vampires from Africa that she loved.

"I get it now, what it's like to imprint on a child.. It's not.. weird. And everything is so clear." He paused, looking at his feet as we both sat on a stray corner of their porch. "Sorry for making fun of ya before, about Claire."

I scoffed. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. You're my brother, man. Plus, Claire love ya. I'm sure she'd love Nessie, too." Jacob grinned, agreeing.

"Things are gonna be okay now, aren't they?" He spoke. We were all finally sure, as well, that Renesmee would end up immortal as well. Seven years and she would be fully grown. Jacob seemed calm and happy, something none of us had ever seen for real.

I nodded, thinking of Claire. Things should definitely be calm and good from that moment on, I was sure of it. Both of our imprints would grow up happy, healthy, and cared for by the best big brothers in the world. For once, everything with the vampire and shapeshifter world, and the human world as well seemed like it would be okay. Now, all I had to worry about was my Claire, my brothers, and a calm, happy life.

(The rest of this story will tie in with my other story Forever Sunrise in a way, and will also be canon. Thanks for reading! All reviews are greatly appreciated. I planned a timeskip in the next chapter. How many years should I skip forward? Remember, Claire is currently four and everything.)


	5. Chapter 5

Claire loved school when she was four years old and in kindergarten, but by the time she was nine, she had begun to resent it. Even though Quil helped her with her homework and saw her every single weekend, she still wished she didn't have to go to school. It had become monotonous and boring, and she only had a few friends, none of which she seemed able to relate to very well. Quil still remained her best friend overall. Katie had become quite the social butterfly, being fifteen. She looked more and more like their mother every day, while Claire looked like her father more than anything, still. Katie had also begun her rebellious phase, staying out too late and finding an interest in boys. Claire still thought boys were gross and would _never_ date one, but she was becoming a pretty big fan of the Jonas Brothers. Claire still loved art, and was getting better and better every day. It wasn't just the imprint talking when Quil told her that her art was amazing- Jenna and Katie saw it, too. While most kids were drawing small landscapes and scribbly animals and cars and stick-people, Claire had begun to be able to draw pretty realistically, as well as abstract. Jenna and Quil both knew that she had a talent. Katie did, as well, until she lost interest in the guitar to take interest in chasing after boys with her friends. Katie still made jewelry, though- for the ears she pierced behind Jenna's back.

Speaking of kids growing up, the Cullen hybrid girl was growing up unbelievably fast. Literally unbelievable. She already looked Katie's age or a year older when she was younger than Claire. According to the doctor vamp, Carlisle, she only had a year left before she would be done aging forever. The girl almost frightened Quil with how smart and articulate she still was. She could already drive perfectly, as Edward had taught her.. and she was taking interest in boys as well. Not multiple boys or boys in general- one boy. Jacob, to be exact. Everyone could see the change in the past year- how she looked at him and he looked at her. Quil still couldn't even imagine seeing his little Claire in such a way- she was a little kid, still, and the very idea sickened him.

Of course, due to the imprint tie to the supernatural world, Claire was still allowed to see Renesmee. They still went to a bonfire every two months, and the little girl didn't really ask any questions about Renesmee's age. Quil and the others (aside from Sam, who had retired and given the title of alpha to Jacob, so he could raise Emily Young and his' son, and their expecting child) still didn't grow one inch since meeting. In five whole years, Claire saw zero change in any of the guys. She saw it as normal, but was already aware that it wasn't really 'normal' and that it couldn't be talked about. She was a smart kid, even though she didn't fully know about Quil and the pack's shape-shifting, or Renesmee and the Cullens being vampires. Jenna and Quil were still deciding a good time to tell her- they fiddled with the idea of when she was fourteen or fifteen, when she could understand and handle situations more clearly. They decided to cross that bridge when they came to it. Claire was still a very respectful yet adventurous and outgoing kid. She still looked so much like her father, Jenna would say. She had even showed Quil a photo of him for comparison. Claire had his light hazel eyes and medium-brown hair, but her mother's skin tone- a deep shade of russet tan. Katie was the one who had inherited the black hair, dark brown eyes, and the lighter natural tan. Katie cut her now-entirely-curly hair to her shoulders, a little shorter, even. Short hair did fit her better, Quil and Jenna both agreed. Claire liked her hair better long- she still liked the idea of long princess hair, even though she was beginning to dislike Disney and the more "baby-ish" things, as she called them. Her hair still had the long, dark brown waves that curled slightly at the ends, naturally. She liked to let her mom braid her hair like most of the other younger girls on the rez's elementary school.

Claire sat and did her spelling homework at the kitchen table, insisting that Quil let her do it herself that time, while Quil sat across from her. He watched the flickers of emotion on her face as she solved the puzzles on her paper- reading, confusion, deep thought, then understanding and pride as she would write her answers down. While she continued her homework in deep though, Quil thought of the last time he and Jacob had brought the girls to first beach, only that past weekend.

 _Quil and Jacob sat on one of the large pieces of driftwood, not far from the girls who were having fun playing with the small stones and sand by the shore of First Beach. Quil still couldn't get over how quickly the Cullen girl had grown in the past five years. She looked like she had to be at least fifteen years old, maybe even sixteen. Claire was only nine, and still looked her exact age. Renesmee still always had fun spending time with Claire, even though the girl was so much younger, physically and mentally. Renesmee wasn't allowed around the general public too much, unless they had traveled. If the people of Forks had seen Bella and Edward with a toddler one year, then with a pre-teen only three and a half years later, people would definitely be suspicious. Claire was one of the few humans she could interact with, and definitely the youngest. Of course, it was different between Renesmee and Jake at that point- things were changing in their relationship, they were seeing each other differently. Quil saw it in the way they looked at each other, especially the way Jake looked at Nessie. By that time, also, the girl was aware of the imprintation but, like most things, she understood it pretty well. Quil watched, almost amused, at the way he watched Renesmee with Claire. Quil was sure to speak just low enough for Renesmee to not hear._

 _"Your guys' relationship really is going that way, isn't it?" Jake seemed to almost beam with a smile at that. He nodded once, turning his attention from Nessie for a split moment._

 _"Yeah, I guess it is," he sighed, peacefully. "I never really expected this. I mean, I did but.." Quil put his hand on Jake's shoulder._

 _"S'alright, man. I know what you're trying to say." He certainly did. While Quil didn't have any thoughts or feelings even the slightest bit more than platonic for Claire Young, he knew that there was the possibility of that changing once she was much older, and he was seeing the same situation play out with Jake and Nessie, only much quicker. Jake never did expect such from Renesmee- that was the way it would always be. Of course he was developing romantic feelings for her when she had reached that age, but he never had the slightest expectation that she should feel the same. He would have supported her if she hadn't chosen him, if she didn't show any interest. She could marry another man one day and he would gladly be her best man and root for her all the way. That was how it was._

 _It was obvious, though, as Quil watched the two now-best-friends play by the shore, giggling and having a great time, how Nessie felt the same for Jake. Every time she glanced in Jake's direction, something in her face seemed.. brighter, calmer, and not in the way it always had. While Jake always had that effect on Nessie, it was different. It was just visible in her eyes how she felt for him._

 _The two shape-shifters didn't need to speak- they understood each other in silence at that point. The two were the only ones to imprint on young kids. It was nice, though, to know someone else who understood that the relationship between Quil and Claire was nothing more than platonic and almost sibling-like._

 _It was wonderful how Renesmee could actually show another human her gift at that point, too. Claire just loved Nessie's 'special pictures' as she had always called them. Nessie showed her beautiful things- all of the places she had gone, in vivid images._

 _As the two pack-mates watched the girls sorting through the different colored pebbles, they knew that things would be alright, calm, and peaceful for the first time. Few to no nomadic vampires had appeared even near Forks, unless invited previously by the Cullens. No negativity between the vampires and the wolves was present anymore. Truth be told, Quil was thankful Renesmee was born- her existence alone solved a lot of problems between the pack and the Cullens._

 _That, and Claire had a true best friend._

"I'm done! You can check it over now!" Claire's soft voice broke through Quil's memory. Of course, when he checked her answers- as always- they were all correct.

((Thanks for reading, everyone! I wanted sort of a "filler" chapter to catch everyone up to some of the main things that had happened in the five-year time-skip. Any tips or reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated!))


	6. Chapter 6

Only a few weeks after Claire's tenth birthday in the end of September, Jacob and Renesmee were officially in a romantic relationship. Quil was happy for them, and Claire loved both Nessie and Jake, whom she used to, and still had seen as an uncle. She had seen most of the pack members as uncles. They all loved when she came around- she made the bonfires not only interesting, but fun as well. She had questions now- what did the wolves look like? She wanted to draw them. What did Taha Aki's wolf figure look like? She wanted to draw the scene in which he had tried to yelp and howl their peoples' songs. Why did the Cold one hurt so many of their people? She began to dislike the cold ones. They seemed so mean, she had said. And _scary._ She looked up to the Third Wife for her sacrifice, and felt nothing more than understanding as to why Taha Aki left and never returned. Her questions never annoyed any of the pack members- in fact, Old Quil loved someone taking such interest in the stories. As a member of the Makah tribe, she had every right to be interested.

"Old Quil?" The young girl, seated next to Quil, got the elder's attention.

"Yes, Claire?" He couldn't help but crack a small smile. Regardless of the odd instance of Quil's imprint on Claire, the whole pack loved her. Even Leah didn't mind the young girl.

"Do you think Taha Aki's still out there?" She questioned. Quil could almost see through her light hazel eyes, how she was visualizing a large wolf, still roaming the world, probably still in agony from his loss. "I mean, if he didn't age after he turned into a wolf, wouldn't he still be out there? Unless he stopped being a wolf, of course.." she caught herself rambling, and stopped, looking up at the elder in almost embarrassment. She held a high amount of respect for Old Quil, who was now grinning at her curiosity.

"Hm.." his older voice rasped, as he truly sat in thought. "You do have a point there. The legends say that he was searched for, for some time, but that he was never found. That certainly is a possibility, Claire." Claire's eyes almost visually sparkled.

While she knew of the pack members not aging, Renesmee's fast growth and her gift, she still was unaware of exactly what the two species were.

"Do you think that there's real wolves out there, like Taha Aki and the others?" She questioned, her mouth slightly agape in amazement. Quil could easily see what her next art project would be- wolves, of course. However, after her question, the whole ring of shape-shifters- and Renesmee- remained silent. They all knew that it hadn't been decided when she was allowed to know. The pack, Quil included, knew that she was probably ready to know the secret, but it was ultimately up to Jenna Young to decide when Claire would be allowed to know.

Old Quil only smiled.

"There very possibly could be, young lady," the old man chuckled.

Before Quil took Claire home, who had remained silent after the elder's last comment, Old Quil stopped her. Quil could hear his grandfather telling his imprint what he had wanted to:

"You keep that imagination of yours, sweetheart. It's a gift, and it shouldn't be wasted."

It was only that Spring when Quil and Claire had heard the news. Quil had taken Claire for a walk on the beach, which was one of her favorite activities once it had started getting warmer out, when they ran into Jake and Nessie, who seemed happier and more calm than ever. Their hands were clasped together as they walked towards the two. Claire immediately ran to the two, Quil watching her carefully as she ran and following only shortly behind.

"Nessie! Uncle Jake!" The girl shouted as she halted in front of them, giving the two their own separate, killer bear hugs.

"Hey, Claire! How's everything been? School, your art?" Renesmee knelt so she was at Claire's height, only a little shorter as the kid had gotten taller. Claire was about to answer until she was what was on Renesmee's left hand.

"Woah!" Claire explained, her eyes widening visibly. "It's so pretty, Nessie! Where'd you get that?" The young girl stared at the small silver ring on Nessie's ring finger- it had a few small, yet intricately designed diamonds on the silver band. Quil knew exactly what had happened. He could see the pride and happiness in Jacob's face.

"Claire, Jacob and I are getting married this Fall." Renesmee smiled, happier than Quil had seen before, as did Jacob. The two were helplessly and madly in love, obviously. Quil couldn't help but shake Jake's hand, happy for him.

The happy couple informed Claire and Quil then that they were- of course- not only invited to the wedding, but that they had wanted them to be a part of it as well. Jake wanted Quil for his best man, and Claire was more than overjoyed to accept the title of flower girl.

The ride home, Claire couldn't hide her excitement for her best friend.

"I wonder where they're gonna have it!" She exclaimed, and Quil was simply happy to see her so happy.

"Not sure. Maybe the beach? Or the woods. They always liked more natural things like that," Quil joined in, curious himself.

"Ooh! The beach would be _perfect!_ So would the woods." Quil chuckled, amused with how excited his best friend was.

"I've never been in a wedding before, Quil! Do I need make-up for that? I hope not. Lipstick is so gross. Jessie made me try it once. I looked like I drew on my lips with red crayon." The girl grimaced. Jessie was her new friend from school. Quil couldn't help but laugh a bit, and Claire joined in.

"No, I don't think you'll need make-up, Claire. Renesmee herself probably won't even wear any- although that one, Alice, or Rosalie might make her wear some."

"Who's that?" Claire asked, absent-minded as she watched the trees fly by the window.

"Oh- those are Renesmee's aunts." And he left it at that. He couldn't tell her about them being vampires, the very same from the legend that she knew by heart, or that Renesmee was half of one. He would talk to Jenna about it when he took Claire home.. and he did.

Quil took his chance to relay what had happened at the bonfire to Jenna while Claire took a shower upstairs. After he finished telling her what took place, she sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Shit," the woman breathed. She rarely swore, but she knew that they couldn't hide something like that from Claire for much longer. She wasn't a dumb, oblivious kid.

"Yeah.." Quil agreed to her simple statement. Shit was right. The wasn't any exact age that an imprint had to be to know their secret.. he just didn't know how she would take it all. While Claire was, indeed, a calm and understanding kid, he was worried about how she would react to knowing about what Renesmee and her family were.

"I really think you should tell her tonight, Quil. I don't want to lie to her, and you don't either. Maybe just tell her enough for her to know what she has to for now- about you, and the pack." She mumbled, and Quil agreed. He tried to figure out how to explain it all as she came down the stairs.

((Claire's POV))

Quil seemed so weird on the drive home. He seemed.. a lot quieter than usual. In fact, he had seemed that way a lot lately. Did I say something to upset him? I hope not. I thought about it all, taking a longer shower than usual. I didn't need to worry about Katie being mad about me using all of the hot water- she was with her boyfriend and her friends that night.

Old Quil seemed so.. honest? If that would be the word, about his responses to her questions. I began to piece it all together as I washed my hair.

 _The wolves wouldn't grow, as long as they still shifted into wolf form._

Quil, and the guys never aged. Not one bit. In the six years I could remember knowing my Quil for, and even in the photos of him with me when I was younger than that, he looked the exact same. There was no way that he wouldn't have aged a little bit over the whole eight years. No way, what-so-ever. Same with the rest of the guys. Uncle Jake didn't even grow! Renesmee did, really fast, actually, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Renesmee was pale, unlike the guys. What she was didn't concern me too much. I had a strong feeling of determination as I exited the shower, dried off, and got dressed in my PJ's. I walked down the stairs, entirely silent, and took a place at the table. Mom had decided to go pick up a pizza for the three of us (I had to save some for Katie, she insisted). I sat across from Quil, his gaze not averting mine.. but he seemed to know. My Quil always knew, somehow. He seemed so hesitant, almost afraid? I took a deep breath before speaking, my hands folded in front of me on the table.

"Quil," I spoke as strongly as I could- succeeding. I had his attention immediately.

"Yeah?" He responded immediately.

"I want you to tell me what.. what's going on. What _has_ been going on. What you and the guys.. are." I spoke the last word as if it were a question. It was my eyes to avoid Quil's. I was torn. I didn't want to admit what they had to be, but yet, I was excited! I loved the wolves in the legends that Old Quil had told. I had always secretly wished that they were real.. but for them to be real, the cold ones would have to be real as well. I shuddered. Quil looked concerned- he was easily worried with me, all the time. If I had the slightest fever, he would insist that I get my temperature taken and he would watch me carefully. He even offered to make me soup when I had colds (and it wasn't bad!). Quil waited a long few minutes before responding. I waited patiently. For years I had been slowly noticing things- how warm he, and all of the guys were. How they all had the same tribal tattoo for their Quiluete tribe, how they all listened so intently to Old Quil's stories about the wolves. A part of me always wished that my tribe was that interesting. We had a history of being good whalers- there was that. He interrupted my thoughts, speaking so softly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Claire.." he practically whispered, then speaking much clearer. "I won't lie to you- I.. can't lie to you, even if I wanted to," he chuckled softly. I watched his dark mahogany eyes as he stared at the kitchen table. "Your mom and I were trying to figure out when would be best to tell you- we thought we would have to wait a few years, but.. You're a smart kid, and you're respectful and extremely understanding. We know you could keep a secret if you had to." I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what was to come next.

"We are.. I am something a lot different from you, from the entire Makah tribe. Us Quiluetes, you know, we have our legends.." He paused, seeming to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "What if I told you they're true?" I gasped audibly. I stayed silent, letting him explain.

"We are.. like the guys that you had heard about all these years. We can turn into wolves." He seemed like he was so relieved to let all of the things out that he was saying. Like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I stayed silent. I was afraid that my jaw had hit the floor at that point.

Fairytales were one of my favorite things as a little girl. Princesses, mythical creatures- all so cool. Now.. they were true. Well, one of them was.

"Cool," I breathed, a silly grin making its way onto my face. He seemed shocked, but also as though he was expecting such a reaction.

"Yeah, I guess it is, huh?" My Quil chuckled himself.

"So.. All of you guys. You, Seth, Paul, Sam.. even Leah?" He nodded in response to my question. Before he could say anything else, I blurted it out.

"Can I see?" I spoke excitedly, leaning towards him across the table, anticipating his response.

"I don't see why not. You just can't be close when I do, okay?"

"Why not?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Well.. of course, you've seen your aunt Em's.. scar." He seemed to wince at the word.

"Yeah.." I said slowly.

"That happened one day when she was too close to one of us. Sam, in particular." My eyes widened noticeably.

"What?" I spoke breathlessly.

"Yep," he seemed unsure of what to say for a moment. "I'd never want to hurt you, Claire," he seemed so sincere, his eyes finally fully meeting mine. I believed him, easily. I knew he was being honest. I could see it in his face, hear it in his voice, everything. He took care of me. He stood slowly from his chair, the legs scratching the floor noisily as he pushed it back in.

"C'mon," he tilted his head towards the door to the back yard. Behind our yard was a thick patch of woods. I nodded, following my Quil. It was dark out as he opened the sliding door for me, letting me go out before him as he shut it behind us. As I stood in the thick grass, which was damp, as always, from the near constant clouds and rain. I stood barefoot as my best friend knelt in front of me. He held both of my hands in his easily, looking into my eyes. I could see sincerity in his- true care, concern. A soft, warm smile stretched across his lips.

"I'm going to walk into the woods back there- I'll only be gone for a few seconds. You always asked about the wolves- we're.." he paused, searching for the word. "Pretty big," Quil chuckled. He seemed relaxed for the first time in a few years. "I don't want you to be afraid, okay, kiddo?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, grinning. "Quil," I giggled. "I'm not gonna be afraid. I've always wanted to see one of those wolves!" I almost blushed as Quil nodded, kissing the top of my head as he stood.

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay right there," he instructed, and I did as told. I watched my best friend vanish into the darkness of the thick trees and bushes. My eyes squinted instantly, scanning the forest and darkness for him. I waited patiently for a few moments, shifting my weight from foot to foot on the damp grass, when I heard something brushing through the leaves, a few hundred yards in front of me.

My eyes weren't adjusted well to the darkness, but I could still see the outline of something big. As it slowly walked closer to me, my eyes widened. Not in fear, but rather in excitement and almost shock. I knew it was Quil, it had his eyes. As the huge wolf neared me, I could see the milk-chocolate-brown of his fur. He lowered himself to the ground, laying on his stomach with his head flat in front of me, maybe ten yards away. My Quil was leaving it up to me to come to him. I did.

I slowly walked towards the big wolf, the eyes watching me intently from under thick eyelashes. His head was almost as big as my entire body. I stopped in front of Quil, bending down onto my knee in the damp grass. I ignored my pant leg being wet from the ground. My hand outstretched, not as shaky as I had imagined it would be, towards his big head, which he lifted, the same height as me at that time. I could have sworn that I saw a smile on the wolf's muzzle, at the exact second that I smiled, exhaling a nervous laugh. I let my hand gently stroke the side of the wolf's furry cheek. His fur was slightly lighter on his face, and I heard a soft rumbling. I glanced around us, thinking it was thunder. Quil made a slight coughing sound, which sounded more like a laugh than anything. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I realized then that he was actually purring. I sighed, my hand staying still on the wolf's cheek.

"It's really you, isn't it buddy?" The wolf nodded his big head once. "You're so pretty!" I exclaimed quietly, gently scratching the top of his furry head. The wolf made the weird laughing again as I pet him. He stood again, and I followed with him. As I began to follow him back to the woods, he turned around, shaking the big, furry head and nodding his muzzle towards my spot in the yard. I knew he was telling me to wait there.

"Okay, I'll be right here," I responded, standing back at my spot. Only two minutes later, a fully-clothed and fully-human Quil Ateara emerged from the woods. Something he hadn't done in over a year- he jogged to me, then lifted me into a big hug. My Quil shifted me onto his back, giving me a piggy back ride back into the house. I had a fit of the giggles the entire short walk back inside, even when he sat me on the couch. The human version of my Quil sat next to me, warmth radiating from him as usual.

"So, what do you think, Claire-bear?" He mused, seeming like he felt so more.. what.. free? I could tell that he was relieved for me to finally know his secret.

"I think.." I paused, grinning as I looked up to the ceiling in thought. "That you're pretty cool." Quil's face seemed to beam with joy at my response. I still had questions.

"So.. are all of the wolves brown like that?" He shook his head.

"Nope," he responded, popping the 'p'. "Jake? He's a darker brown.. more sandy, kind of. Sam is fully black, like pitch black, or, uh, he was, before he stopped shifting." I nodded, understanding. The supernatural world I had been introduced to seemed so.. well, natural. I welcomed it. "Leah is gray, Seth is a much lighter, more of a tan brown. Jared is a dark brown, almost black." Quil looked up and to the right, deep in thought of everyone's colors. "Embry is a dark gray, the newer ones are just variations of dark and light browns themselves." He nodded, looking back to me. The entire time of him explaining everything, he was gauging my reaction, as if I would scream and run away, or I would be afraid or something. I certainly wasn't.

"I think I know why you're the color of chocolate," I mused. He couldn't help but chuckle, grinning as he waited for my explanation.

"And why is that?"

"It represents how sweet you are!" He laughed, harder than I had ever really seen him laugh before. "What?" I laughed in return.

"Y'know, that's not the first time I've heard that."

Quil explained it all to me. How they defend the area from any danger, care for each other, and, well.. he said he just enjoys 'phasing' as he called it. I only had one more question for him, one that made him freeze.

"What about the cold ones?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Claire's POV)

"What about the cold ones?"

My question hung in the air for a long few seconds. I knew mom would be home soon with the pizza (thank goodness- pizza!) and I could tell that she was in on the secret. Quil didn't answer for a long few minutes as he stared out the window and into the night.

"Quil?" I asked quietly, noticing him almost jump as if I had startled him.

"Hm?" Before I could ask again, he answered. "Oh- uh, yeah, the cold ones," he seemed to stall, maybe thinking of an explanation.

"Well.. They're real, I won't lie to you." I felt my breath hitch in my throat. They still existed?

"Where?" I almost shouted, sitting up straight. I was demanding to know where they were. Would they want to hurt my Quil? Or me? They killed women of my tribe, the senselessly killed tons of people just for their blood! They were _monsters._

"They're anywhere- they're not a danger to us. We all kind of.. keep to ourselves, Claire-bear." I sighed. He used my nickname as if he knew it would lessen the tension of my question. I spoke again, my voice barely even a squeak of a concerned whisper.

"They wouldn't be after you?" Quil actually laughed.

"No! No, of course not! We get along anymore."

"But, they're-!" I was interrupted as we both noticed mom's headlights in the driveway. The thought of pizza clouded my mind, but I had to ask one more question.

"Promise me that you're safe?" I whispered, staring into Quil's eyes with determination. He wasn't allowed to be hurt or to have anything bad happen to him. Not my best friend, not my big brother, not my Quil.

Mom opened the door, a large box of pizza and a two-liter of soda in her hand. Quil and I were quick to get up and help her put everything on the table. Quil opened the box and grabbed the paper plates while I took out the cups from the cupboard. Mom got her usual two pieces of cheese-only, and Quil and I, together, ate the entire half of the pizza that was cheese and pepperoni. I had two slices, he had four. It made sense how much he ate now- all of the wolves did. I assumed that their metabolism had to be faster or something.

My mind was at ease as I practically devoured my pizza. We saved Katie four pieces of the cheese only half since she wouldn't be home until the next morning. She was supposed to be over her one friend, what was her name- Amanda? Kelly? One of those two-'s house for the other girl's sixteenth birthday. Mom gave her the lecture that I had overheard- no alcohol, no drugs, no driving, call if she needs help, be good. I was glad that, while being a wild teenager, Katie was still smart. She never drove drunk when she did get in a car, she didn't do any drugs or anything and she still got good grades. I wished that I could be like her when I was older. I did the usual things- stealing her clothes and perfume, not that I even wore it. I even stole an eye shadow pallet of hers. She never seemed to notice- or she did, and she let me keep it anyway.

"So," mom interrupted my thoughts. "Everything okay, you two? Claire, you.. know?" She seemed unsure of how to word her question. I wouldn't know either, but yes, I did know. I nodded, swallowing a bite of pizza crust.

"Yeah," I smiled, hoping to reassure her. She seemed a bit.. what, weirded out by it all? I could understand why- anyone would.

"And you know that nobody else can know? Not even Katie?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, of course." Katie probably wouldn't believe me anyway. 'Oh hey, Kate! Good ol' Quil here is a big furry werewolf!' Yeah, right.

After we all finished our food, Quil had to leave so I could go to bed. It was already past eleven- longer than I usually was awake, and man was I beat. Mom was going to go to bed as well- even though it was Sunday, she still had to work the next day. Mom was brushing her teeth before bed and I was about to join her as I saw Quil off. I was sure to give him one of our usual bear hugs.

"See ya later, little buddy," he smirked, messing up the top of my hear. I stuck my tongue out at him jokingly and he laughed.

"See ya, Quil."

I watched my best friend leave in his truck and locked the door behind me as I went to brush my teeth. Mom braided my hair before bed, as was our nightly routine. I had recently grown out of bedtime stories, so we said our goodnight's and our I love you's and I was asleep before I knew it.

It felt as if I had just closed my eyes when mom woke me up. She was always so calm and collected, but she was incredibly frantic.

"Claire, Claire, honey- Claire, wake up!" She whispered hurriedly to me. My eyes opened groggily, but I was wide awake the second that I could see that mom was crying. I got up quickly with her as we made our way outside and to the car. Sitting in the back as usual, I leaned forward to hold mom's free hand, which she held onto tightly.

"Mom?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time. She was crying, though trying to do so quietly. She had this thing where she never wanted us to worry, but it was hard not to. "What happened?" I asked, my throat feeling thick as well. I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes- something was very wrong. It all hit me when we parked in the lot of the Emergency section of the Hospital parking lot. Mom turned around after shutting the car off, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Sweetheart, your sister was in a car accident." I felt my heart drop into my stomach. A feeling of queasiness overcame me as I felt like my lungs were stripped of air.

"What?" I rasped breathlessly. A few tears fell down my cheeks. No. No, no no. Katie wasn't stupid like that. She wouldn't get in a car with a drunk driver. She wouldn't drive drunk. She wouldn't drink (too much, anyway) or do drugs. "How?"

"They said they could explain when we got here. All the doctor said to me was that we should get here as quick as possible." Mom admitted. She wouldn't lie to me- I could tell when she would, and I preferred the truth. I kept myself strong, holding back my tears from falling any further. Even though Katie and I didn't get along perfectly, she made it obvious she loved me. She even took me to the mall with her and her older friends every now and then. She offered to do my makeup and hair all the time, to draw with me, to come to my after-school things- and I loved her. Equal with Quil as my big brother, Katie and mom were my two favorite people in the whole world. They were the center of my universe. Nothing was allowed to happen to any of them.

Mom and I hurried through the sliding doors that lead into the emergency room. She held my hand tightly as we darted to the desk.

"What's your emergency?" The girl, who couldn't be older than twenty asked. She seemed bored with her job, but she still cared when she saw a frantic mother and daughter. "Who are you here to see, ma'am?" She corrected her question. I read her name tag- her name was Holly.

"I'm Jenna Young, Kathryn Young's mother, and her little sister." Mom only used Katie's full name in situations like these- I had rarely even heard it. Katie was Katie to everyone, even her teachers at school. The young girl looked like she didn't want to speak. "Whe-.. where is my baby?" Mom whimpered as a doctor emerged from the double-doors into the emergency room.

"Ms. Young? Please, come this way." The man spoke sympathetically. As the three of us walked down a long hallway, he introduced himself quickly.

"My name is Dr. Martin Howard, I'm the primary doctor in the Intensive Care Unit tonight. Your daughter was involved in a head-on-collision with a car full of other kids her age. She's lucky to have made it, a lot of the others, I'm afraid, did not, or are in grave conditions."

"How is she?" Mom pressed her question intently.

"She's.. stable. Kathryn is hurt very badly," he seemed to be speaking in a different way, as if minding that I was there. We were showed to a room- B-203. I squeezed my eyes shut as mom's hand lead me into the room. I heard her gasp, letting go of my hand reluctantly as she made her way to Katie. I kept my eyes closed.

"My baby.." she sobbed softly, and I heard the doctor continue explaining, sympathy obvious in his tone. I didn't dare to open my eyes yet.

"Ms. Young, Kathryn was in a vehicle with multiple other passengers. The driver wasn't under the influence of alcohol, but rather a hallucinogenic drug. I was told that it didn't have any affect on him until they were speeding down a back road. He was going over the speed limit by twenty miles an hour. Your daughter wasn't wearing a seatbelt, neither were the others. Three of the young men and women were found dead upon arrival. Your daughter needed resuscitated. She currently has three broken ribs, two skull fractures, a broken wrist and nerve damage in her leg due to a laceration she suffered. She is stable at this time, but there is only one concern."

I finally forced my eyes open. Okay, okay.. She didn't have any tubes in her throat or any big machines. Only some IV's and casts and bandages covered her, along with bruises. I quickly made my way to Katie's side, standing next to mom.

"Katie.." I whispered. I held her hand, my thumb gently rubbing her slightly lighter tanned hand. The majority of Katie's body was under the blanket- I wondered why. I noticed mom forced herself to turn away from Katie and back to the doctor, her face seeming paler than usual.

"What is it?" She spoke gravely, her voice dry. The doctor sat on Katie's other side, looking sympathetically into mom and I's eyes.

"Your daughter suffered skull fractures, as you know. She is in a non-medically-induced coma from how long she was deprived of oxygen. As of right now, we are not sure if she will wake up from it. She can still breathe for herself, but she doesn't seem to be able to wake up right now. We will be running scans on her tomorrow to look for brain activity. There is a chance that she may not wake up and her brain may continue to deteriorate- our best case scenario is that she has moderate brain damage and will be severely impaired mentally impaired. However.."

I glanced at mom, noticing how she stared at Katie, who seemed peacefully asleep. Mom's face seemed expressionless- or like she had felt so many different emotions that I couldn't identify them all. Tears still continued in a steady stream down her face.

"We are certain that she can still hear you. As with most other patients who are still in a coma, sometimes, the voices of their loved ones can wake them up. Even so, she can still hear you and know that you are here. I can give you some time alone with your daughters now, if you would like. We can talk tomorrow after her brain scans and discuss our options."

"Yes, please, thank you," mom nodded, smiling just the slightest as the calm doctor. His short black hair, thin-rimmed glasses and aged face showed nothing but pure sympathy and empathy for us. I thanked him as well. I looked at Katie's face.

Her pitch black hair was under her head mostly, a bandage covering most of her head. Her face was paler than ever before and her eyes seemed to have a dark tint around them, as if she hadn't slept for days, just like how she looked last spring during her finals week. I smiled softly at the memory. She had square stickers on the part of her upper chest we could see, just below her neck and above her heart. The monitor behind mom beeped rhythmically as Katie breather and her heart beat steadily. The blanket was covering the rest of her, aside from her other arm, which had a cast due to her broken wrist. I was no longer tired as I stood next to my sleeping big sister. I realized that, while I was with mom, I needed someone else there with me.

"Mommy?" I whispered as she was busy talking to Katie, asking her to be strong 'for mommy and Claire-bear'. Mom sniffled, turning to me. She smiled sympathetically, pulling me into a tight, one-armed hug. I hugged her in return.

"Yes, sweetie?" She kissed my forehead. I nuzzled into her side and leaned my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beating then- much faster than usual. I could feel a tear slip down my cheek again.

"I need Quil," I spoke quietly, muffled by the fabric of her shirt. She sniffled again, digging her cell phone from her purse as I let go of her reluctantly.

"Here y'go. Stay close to the room, baby," she spoke, her voice cracking at the end. As I walked over by the doorway, I could hear her talking to Katie again.

"See, baby? Claire and me are here, and Quil Ateara's gonna be here for you, too. You're not gonna be alone, I'll stay here until you wake up, I promise. You're gonna be okay, I promise. I love you so, so much.."

Mom continued as I stood outside the doorway, scrolling through her contacts to find Quil's. I tapped the call button and held the phone to my ear, sliding onto the floor by the doorframe. My free arm wrapped around my knees and hugged them to my chest. The phone rang twice before I heard Quil answer. He sounded groggy at first, then wide awake.

"Hello? Jenna? It's late, is everything okay? What's going on?"

At my Quil's voice, I felt the tears flow again, no longer stoppable.

"Quil," I whimpered into the phone, a soft sob. I heard some shuffling in the background.

"Oh, shi- Claire? Claire, what happened? I can be there in ten minutes. What's wrong?" He spoke hurriedly. Quil waited patiently for my reply. I inhaled a big, shaky breath.

"Forks, hospital I think," I spoke in a soft sob. "Um, Katie, she was in an accident.." I sniffed, wiping my tears away with my free hand. I looked up, looking for the room number again. "Room B-203."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in five minutes. Alright?" Quil tried to reassure me.

"I need you here," I whispered, holding back tears as much as I could.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'll be right there." Quil continued trying to calm and reassure me, but I felt a soft sob make its way through my lips.

"I'll run there as a wolf, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, Claire." Quil had to hang up. I waited only two and a half long minutes, before I heard a voice at the end of the hallway.

"Claire!" I glanced up, my eyes picking up Quil making his way to me quickly. He knelt down and I stood as quickly as I could. My arms wrapped around Quil's neck as hard as they possibly could. I let all the tears out at that point. A warm hand rubbed my back reassuringly.

"What happened, Claire-bear? Is your mom in there?"

I could only nod silently as I cried into his shoulder, staining his t-shirt. Quil lifted me and carried me briefly into the room. He sat on the chair on the opposite side of the room, letting me sit in his lap and continue holding onto him for dear life while mom explained to him.

"-He said she can still hear you, though, if you want to say anything." I felt Quil nod.

I fell asleep before I could hear Quil saying anything to Katie.

I woke up the next morning to the unfamiliar smell of a hospital. A silent room, aside from the steady beeping of machines. I only opened my eyes a sliver, seeing that mom wasn't in the room, but Katie was still fast asleep. I could hear Quil's naturally-fast-beating heart as he snored quietly, obviously still asleep himself, even while still holding me tightly in his lap. I pulled away from his warm chest, looking at his sleeping face.

I felt much more okay with him there, even though he was asleep. I was just calmer with him near. I spoke quietly, my voice a light rasp from crying the night before.

"Quil?" His brows furrowed, but he opened his eyes, straightening his back out. "Where's mom?" I questioned. As if on cue, my mom made her way back into Katie's room. She sat in her seat, the lack of sleep obvious in her eyes. Her sleepy eyes met mine and she smiled sadly. I felt my heart drop once more.

"They did her brain scans this morning and again about two hours ago, Claire." I glanced at the clock- it was two p.m. Darn. I waited for her explanation. She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself.

"This morning, she had 70% activity, as of two hours ago, they just told me that dropped to 67%." It dropped. That was bad, right? It was. Her face seemed so.. sad. And I felt that sadness as well. I turned to Quil, and his eyes held the same expression. Silently, I left Quil's lap and slowly made my way to Katie's non-casted arm. Mom let me hold her hand instead of her, and I spoke to her. I held back tears once again, the lump in my throat almost unignorable.

"Katie.." I sighed. I tried to smile for her. "I love you. You're the best big sister I could have ever wished to have been blessed with. I look up to you, I wanna be just like you, honestly. If- no, when you get out of here, I'm gonna make you breakfast every morning! French toast with strawberries, your favorite." I sniffed, having to let go of her hand. It was too hard to talk to her like that. Usually, she would have something smart or funny to say back. Mom held my hands and looked into my eyes, trying to smile for me. I knew she was trying really hard for me.

"Claire, I won't be home for a little while. I'm going to stay here with your sister. I think it might be best if you take an early summer vacation and stay with your aunt Emily in La Push. You'll not only get out of school earlier, but you'll be close to the hospital, all of your friends, and you can see Quil and your little cousin as much as you want. What do you say?"

She had a point. I expected her to stay with Katie until she woke up- she would do the same for me, too. She was right. I could visit Katie and her every day, spend time with my favorite aunt, and see Nessie. I nodded, feigning a smile.

"Of course."

With Katie showing no changes in any activity all day, Quil took me home to pack my clothes to stay at my aunt's house. Emily and Sam had two kids then. A son, who was two and a daughter, who was nine months old. Their names were Anthony, named after Emily's father, my grandpa and Allison, named after Sam's mother. I had only met them twice. I packed a big duffel bag of my clothes, hair brush, and shoes. I was thankful that I didn't need to bring school things- I was out a whole month early. Quil gladly carried my bag out to his truck for me. I sat next to him and leaned against his warm shoulder. Quil held me tightly, and we remained silent the whole ride to Emily and Sam's.

((Well... Yeah. XD What did you guys think? Should Katie make it or no? What do you all want to see? :D)


	8. Chapter 8

(Quil POV)

Claire slept most of the day after I took her to Sam's. The kids were down for a nap as well while Sam, Emily and myself sat at the kitchen table. Emily seemed so upset, Katie was her niece, after all.

"At least I can help Jen watch after Claire for now, right?" She sighed, sipping coffee. Neither of them got much sleep with the two young kids. Sam was as reassuring to his imprint as he could be, but there wasn't much anyone could do. I heard soft footsteps and her scent filled the air around us- Claire was awake. She quietly made her way into the kitchen, her hair all over the place. She seemed so.. not herself. Emily got up and patted Claire's back, telling her in a soothing voice to sit down and she would make her a bowl of cereal. She gave Claire a one-armed hug and my small friend sat down in the chair nearest to my right. She silently scooted over to me, the chair scraping the wooden floor, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I let my arm drape over her shoulders, holding her steadily as she sighed. Her heart beat slow as usual- she wasn't erratically upset or in shock anymore, just.. sad.

Big hazel eyes looked up at me from under thick eyelashes. She definitely seemed tired still, though she had slept so much.

For the next three days, my little Claire didn't speak more than a few words.

A whole week passed, and she had begun to make small talk with her aunt and the kids then, a few words to me, as well. I stayed with her unless I had to go on patrol. Jake said he would bring Nessie over to see Claire soon.

The worst day was probably the day that I had gotten the call from Jenna. She sounded unlike herself- as if a big part of her was entirely gone. I knew what was going to happen- I think we all did.

"They mentioned her being an organ donor, y'know, like I know she wanted to be when she got her license. A little boy in Florida is getting her retinas so he can see for the first time, and they said that they would contact me when they found a match for her heart." Jenna sounded as if a part of her was going to die, too. "Her brain activity keeps decreasing- she's gotten down to nineteen percent. They said that there isn't even chance of a miracle to save her. The put a breathing tube in about three days ago." She spoke erratically, as if she had no idea how to say it all. It seemed so foreign, talking about my imprint's sister, whom I had grown pretty close with, as if she were already dead.

Claire had opted to stay with Emily and not visit Katie- she said she couldn't handle seeing her sister like that. I understood perfectly clear- had I had a sibling, I wasn't sure if I would be able to, either.

Jenna decided that I should bring Claire up so I could be there when she told her about what had to happen- Jen knew that Claire would need me there, and I knew it, too. I wanted to help her through this.

The smell of the hospital was so strong to my heightened senses, I hated it, but I stuck through for Claire. We sat in the room, Claire on my lap again. She had her head leaned against my neck, watching her sister's forced breathing. My little Claire had never seemed so.. numb, quiet, reserved, and even lost. While her and Katie weren't impossibly close, we all knew they loved each other and Claire looked up to her big sister. We all noticed when she stole one of Kate's shirts or a piece of her jewelry, and Katie usually pretended not to notice, or let Claire keep it. Claire still wore their friendship bracelet they had made years ago- Katie probably would have been, too, if she didn't have a cast on that arm. I rubbed Claire's arm reassuringly as she sat so still, watching her sister and her broken mom.

"Claire, sweetheart," he mother's tired voice rasped, as I noticed Claire look up slightly to meet her mom's gaze. "Come here, honey," she held out her free arm, which Claire walked slowly over to, leaning into Jenna's shoulder.

"I miss you, Katie too," Claire whispered. "I just can't.." The lump in her throat was obvious through her speech. She hid her face in Jenna's shoulder, and Jenna kissed the top of her head. "When is she gonna wake up?"

"Baby, Katie's not doing that good," Claire looked up quickly, her face seeming so defeated. "The doctors and I had a talk today. There's no chance she's gonna come back, baby. Keeping her here any longer wouldn't be right." She finished, gauging Claire's reaction. The girl who had been so quiet and reserved for over a week suddenly changed. She furrowed her brows, seemingly in confusion and anger.

"What? But.. they said she had a chance!" Claire spoke loudly, anger clear in her eyes. Jenna didn't seem shocked. "She had a chance, mom! Katie? Katie!" Claire yelled to her sleeping sister who laid in the bed, un-moving. She didn't budge.

"No, Katie, you can't leave me!" She shrieked. "You're gonna get better and come home!" Jenna and I made eye contact, her nodding slightly. I made my way quickly to Claire, kneeling behind her and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Claire, kiddo, it's okay, calm down," I tried to reassure her, and it seemed like it worked, for a moment.

It didn't.

She shook herself free from my grip.

"No!" Tears streaked down her cheeks. She was too young to have to go through something like this. So was Katie. It wasn't right, not any of it. "No, Quil," she whimpered, her anger wavering, giving way to the sadness that enveloped her once again. I took her into a hug and warm little arms hugged around my neck in a choke hold. It was killing me to see her cry and be in so much pain- I could feel the agony in my own chest.

"I don't want my sister to die," she sobbed into my neck, tears dampening my shirt. I rubbed her back, sitting on the floor cross-legged and holding her in my lap again. She let it out. Jenna and I explained it all to her.

"She's gonna help a little boy be able to see for the first time, and someone is going to live a lot longer thanks to her, baby," Jenna smoothed Claire's hair, and the little girl sniffled, looking up.

"Really? How?" Her tear-reddened eyes glanced at her mother, full of some form of hope.

"When people pass away, they can donate things like their eyes, heart, lungs- things like that. He's getting a part of her eye that he needs to see," Jenna smiled reassuringly, which Claire sort of returned. She sniffled again, hugging me tighter, but keeping her gaze on her mom and Katie.

"I don't want her to die, mommy," she whispered almost too quietly to Jenna, and I could see Jenna tear up slightly.

"I know, baby. None of us do- the gods are just ready for her sooner. You'll see her again one day, and she'll always be with you," she reassured Claire. The three of us sat in those places for over two hours, silently and calmly, yet sad. So, so sad. I had thought Claire started to fall asleep as the rhythm of her heart slowed, but she was just a lot more calm. Her small hand held Jenna's tightly as I held her on my lap, still on the floor. Listening to the slow, stable beeping of one of the machines, Claire didn't move.. Until that beeping became one long, steady ring. Claire sat up instantly as multiple doctors filed into the room, urging the three of us to wait outside. Claire was silent this time, aside from her crying into my neck again. I held her tightly as Jenna told us to go in the waiting room while she waited outside the door. The event happened so quickly, but once we got to the waiting room, time crawled by slowly. Every time she cried, though, I felt as if I were being kicked in the chest. I hated seeing her so sad, especially when there wasn't anything I could do aside from be here- but if I could do at least that, I could stay here with Claire 24/7.

I sat myself and Claire on the couch, letting her sit next to me and curl up against my side. I looked down at her just as she looked up at me.

"Quil? Why does stuff like this have to happen?" She asked- while Claire was very smart, just like Katie, she was still only ten years old. A kid, still innocent from a lot of the real atrocities of the world. "I mean.. Katie.. she's smart, and she's so, so nice." She emphasized every word. "She doesn't deserve to die. None of her friends did, either. She was supposed to go to college and be a vet," she reminded me, one of the dreams that Katie had. She loved animals, although Jenna was allergic to their dander or something like that. Claire was right, she was a great kid. I thought hard for a few moments- while Claire had a perfectly valid point, sadly, that was just how the world was. All of the best people seem to not get a full life.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I looked into her eyes- sadness, nothing more. She seemed more.. comforted when I was there, at least. Someone so young didn't deserve to go through so much loss in her life. Especially not Claire, in particular. She had already lost her dad- which at least she couldn't remember. Not her sister, too. It was hard to believe that the night before everything fell apart, we were sitting around their kitchen table, eating pizza. Claire was laughing, and I got to show her my wolf. Things were.. perfect. I hugged Claire closer, taking a deep breath.

"Y'know, kid.. I don't know if I have the answer to that. Your sister was a great person. She was smart, kind.. basically the best things a person could be. She had dreams, just like everyone else does. But sadly.. people do die. Great people. Amazing people, just like Katie, every day." Claire stared at the tile floor, seeming so defeated and lost. Before she could speak again, I continued. "Of course, though, there's always something you could do. Remember how nice and wonderful Katie was? Live that out for her. You don't have to let her die, not fully. Just because she won't be physically here, doesn't mean that she'll be gone forever. Let a part of her live on through you." Claire's eyes welled up with tears again, but not from sadness as much. I saw her smile for the first time in over a week, even seeing it in her eyes, as well. Her arms wrapped around my torso as tightly as she probably could.

"Thank you, Quil." I kissed the top of her head, feeling the pain in my own chest lighten. As I looked back up in the waiting room, Jenna stood in front of us. Claire looked up as well. Jenna nodded, entirely silent- we knew what she meant. Claire walked down the hallway, between her mother and myself, one of our hands in each of hers, to say goodbye to Katie.

(Claire POV)

 _That was probably the worst day, yet the best in some way. While I had to let my sister go forever, at least physically, anyway, Quil was there. He supported me the whole way._

 _I had spent a whole week at my aunt's house, depressed beyond belief. Even with two young kids, aunt Em still made sure I ate throughout the day and took care of myself and Sam tried his best to make me laugh. Quil spent the whole week with me, aside from when he had to go out and do his part as a part of the pack. I don't think that I spoke more than twenty words the whole week there._

 _And then my mom called. Quil talked to her, and we went to the hospital. She told me Katie wouldn't make it. I was angry. I yelled, at my mom, at Katie, and even at Quil. I didn't want to let her leave- but I had no choice. They told me that she would still be helping someone when she passed away- a little boy would be able to see because of her, and her heart would save someone's life. Hearing that helped, a lot. We all sat by her bedside for well over an hour, entirely silent.. until she flatlined. Quil took me out of the room and into the waiting room as I cried. Mom waited by her doorway. Finally, a question that I had been mulling over in my head for over a week came out._

 _I looked up at Quil as I huddled close to his side on the uncomfortable waiting room couch, looking into his dark brown eyes. He, too, seemed sad even. I asked him why good people died. As amazing as Katie was- so sweet, kind, understanding, helpful- the list went on for days, she had to die? Why? Why would the gods take her away from us? He explained it to me. And he was right._

 _I wouldn't truly be losing her. She would always be with me, in spirit. Just because she wouldn't always be in her room or with me physically didn't mean much. I could still let her kindness and all of her amazing traits live on through me. I didn't want to let her die, but now I didn't have to. I wouldn't let her ever fully die._

 _Then we walked back down into her room, the three of us, together._

The doctor was waiting for us in Katie's room. Her heart monitor sounded a lot slower and more uneven then. He told us we should all have a seat. I stood next to my mom that time, and Quil sat on Katie's other side. Mom and I would need each other through this. The doctor's face was grave and so apologetic.

"Her heart stopped, but we got it beating again. Ms. Young and my staff have decided that it would be best to let Katie go peacefully. You all have time to say anything you need- she can still hear you, before we turn off the machine that's breathing for her." He paused briefly as I let mom lean forward, to speak to Katie. "I'll let you all have your moments," he nodded respectfully as he exited the room, closing the door.

"Katie.. my baby," she cooed to my sleeping sister, whose eyes remained closed. He skin was so pale, especially for her. Apparently, while we were waiting, mom called aunt Em, because she walked into the room quickly. I could see Sam outside the window- he wasn't good at things like this, Em told us. Tears fell down her cheeks quickly, and she knelt next to me, next to mom and Katie. I hugged her tightly- this was her first time seeing Katie since the accident, and it would be the last time as well.

"Everyone who loves you to pieces is here. Me, Emily, your little sister, Quil Ateara, even uncle Sam, and he hates hospitals," mom chuckled sadly. "We're all here for you, sweetie." Her thumb stroked Katie's cheek. "I remember when you were just a little baby, when daddy taught you to ride a bike, your first time in a restaurant- how you threw a piece of your food at us because we wouldn't let you eat a crayon," everybody laughed, even me. I did envy Katie for that- she got to know dad. "Whenever daddy passed away, and how strong you were through it- oh, you were so strong, baby girl," she smiled sadly, sniffling as a single tear fell down her cheek. I squeezed her hand tightly. "You helped me and Claire get through it- then Quil came along," she looked up at my best friend, who smiled sadly himself. "You and your sister loved Quil- he helped all three of us and he was like your guys' big brother, and he still is." She paused for a long moment. "We're gonna be okay, baby, and so will you. I know I'll see you again one day." Mom urged aunt Em to talk to Claire as she had to exit the room and get some air. Emily took mom's chair, holding Katie's hand. She was quiet for a while- Emily wasn't the most emotional person, but she was obviously crying.

She told Katie that she loved her and she would miss her, and she told her about her favorite memories with her, then she had to leave- she said that it was too heart-breaking to see her like that. We understood, and I told Emily that I would see her later. She hugged me, almost too tightly, then left. It was only myself and Quil in the room then, and I met his gaze. He instantly made his way over to kneel next to me and have his arm around my shoulders, holding me securely. I wasn't sure that I would have been able to handle something like that without him there.

"Katie.." I whispered, taking her cool hand in mine. Her nails were still painted the light pink that she had them before. I smiled sadly- she loved to paint her nails. They were always a different color each week. "You're my big sister, my best friend.. you're the best big sister someone could ever ask for. You helped me and taught me so much. I remember how we used to make those bracelets and necklaces together, and how you let me make your first pair of earrings that you wore after piercing them behind mom's back," I chuckled. "And how even when you knew I stole your clothes or your perfume or something, you would act like you didn't notice. I know you did." I squeezed her hand again. "I still have this thought that you're gonna sit up and laugh and ask why you're in the hospital, like it was some big prank or something. Or, when I'm at aunt Emily's, when is where I've been for like a week now, you're gonna walk down the stairs and insist that we bake cookies together. Man, you always had a mad love for Em's cookies." I laughed again, and I heard Quil chuckle, too. I was quiet for a few moments, letting a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy, Kate," I smiled sadly again, letting go of her hand.

I let Quil talk to her then. We didn't move- I didn't think I could, or else I would probably break down and cry again. I couldn't believe that I was saying goodbye to her, but I had to be strong. For Katie, for mom and aunt Em, for Quil, and for myself.

"Gonna miss ya, kid. You really were great. I'll wear that necklace you made me tomorrow, promise," Quil smiled, and looked to me reassuringly, then back to Katie. "I'll make sure your favorite clothes don't go to waste," he chuckled. I smiled with him. "And I'll take care of Claire and your mom. We're all gonna miss ya, Katie." He concluded. As if on cue, everyone else came into the room, even Sam and the doctor and one of his nurses. We all remained on Katie's left side as they stood on her right. Sam hugged Emily and she hid her face in his shoulder. He tried to smile reassuringly to me, but I knew he couldn't. I understood. I nodded and turned my attention to my sister and her doctors. Mom was standing on my right and Quil kneeling on my left still as I sat in mom's chair. They both held one of my hands as the doctors let her go.

I think that would have to be the saddest day of my life, knowing that she definitely wasn't coming home with us.

After, Sam and Emily left. The three of us waited with Katie and mom discussed what arrangements she wanted to be made. She didn't want a funeral, she said- we pretty much just had one, were her exact words, and she was right. She would have Katie cremated and she would stay with us. After, mom turned to me, kneeling down and taking both of my hands in her. She smiled, still so sad.

"Claire, honey, do you want to come home with me tonight or stay with Em and Sam?" Of course I wanted to come home with her, I told her. I loved my aunt, uncle, and my niece and nephew- but I don't think that I slept a whole night without waking up to a baby crying. Plus, I missed my mom, my home, and my bed. She seemed relieved that I wanted to come home with her.

That night, Quil took me home to be with my mom. He promised that when I woke up the next morning, he would be there. I couldn't thank him enough for being there with us.

Over time, I knew we would all heal.


	9. Chapter 9

And then I woke up.

A part of me hoped that the past few days had been a dream, but there was no way. It was too real. I sighed, sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes. Afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows in my room. Sun in Washington? I savored it. Why did I sleep until the afternoon, though? I'd fallen asleep before nine p.m.. Then again, I heard people saying that if someone is sad or stressed out, they sleep a lot. My eyes wandered to the cute animal calendar on the wall- the 'x' marks indicated that today was Thursday of _last week_. It was supposed to be Wednesday of _this_ week. I scrambled to my feet in a second, stumbling to the calendar. I rubbed my fingers over the dates, checking for white out. Was this some kind of sick joke? My mind felt like it was spinning. I quietly walked to my door and cracked it slightly, listening to the words as they floated down the hall to me. I heard mom's voice, but also heard _Katie's_.

"Oh, you know I'll be fine. Yeah, I'll do my homework _before_ the party Saturday, mom." I could practically hear the eye roll in her tone, but that wasn't what I focused on. Before my mind could process what had happened, that I simply had a horrible dream, I was practically ripping my door open. My feet moved as quickly as possible down the hall, until I came into the kitchen, short of breath.

I saw my big sister. Alive, no bruises, standing against the kitchen counter and laughing with mom about something. I stood, frozen, for what felt like hours.

"Morning, Claire- oh, Claire, what's wrong?" Mom was about to get up from the table when I realized I was crying. I ran to Katie, throwing my arms around her waist and squeezing as tight as possible.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Katie questioned frantically. We may not be best friends like we were when we were kids, but we would be lost without each other, as I discovered in my dream. I decided I wanted that to change. I wanted us to be closer. What if something did happen? What if something will happen when she goes to the party this weekend? Flashes of images of my nightmare bombarded my mind.

"Dow' n'go do the p-rdy this week'nd!" I shouted into her shirt. Katie put her hands on my shoulders, gently forcing me away from her as she knelt down, analyzing my face.

"Dude, calm down. Breathe. What did you say? What happened?" She spoke slowly. I sniffled.

"You can't go to the party this weekend! Please!" I pleaded. My knees felt weak and wobbly. Mom knelt down too, rubbing my upper back.

"What are you talking about?" She seemed genuinely concerned, as if I'd gone crazy.

"I- I had a dream," I paused, and she nodded. "You went to the party, you got in a car with your friends and everyone else died-" I began to ramble, "-and you were really, really hurt and you _did_ die, mommy was there, Quil, Emily and Sam, everyone. It was so real. Please don't go!" I sobbed again, hugging her tightly around her neck.

"Mom, she's never acted like this before," my big sister whispered to our mom. She sounded like she.. actually believed me.

"I know," was all mom could say for a few moments. "I don't think you should-"

"I won't go," Katie cut mom off. "Claire, I won't go, okay? You and I can have a pizza night and watch movies together. I know you have plans to go to the meeting with Quil, he can come over too, or I can go with you guys, okay?" She reassured, smiling a bit, even though I could tell she was upset she couldn't go with her friends Saturday. I knew that tone in her voice, though; she was dead set on not going.

And when Saturday came along, she didn't.

We made friendship bracelets in the afternoon, and spend the early evening painting each other's nails and picking out movies and snacks. Quil came over and watched the movie with us, gladly. He and I would go next month to the meeting. Quil seemed to have no problem hanging out with us, and Katie didn't mind either. Mom ordered pizza, and we all had a great time that night. Up until then, it had been a few years before Katie and I had been in a room together for so long, especially having fun.

Once it got pretty late, around ten o'clock, Quil left to go home. I didn't mention the dream- not yet, at least. We could always tell each other everything, but I didn't want to get myself upset again talking about it when we were having such a good time. I also wondered about another part of the dream- the part where he _turned into a gigantic wolf_. I brushed it off and figured I'd mention it when I saw him tomorrow. We all went to bed, and I gave Katie the biggest hug possible.

I fell asleep quickly, but woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open to see Katie with her cell phone in her hand, frantic, and obviously confused, upset, and just a mix of too many emotions for me to read.

"What time's it?" I slurred, still half asleep, but waking up quickly seeing how my sister was acting.

"Claire," she whispered. "Can you tell me more details from your dream? How did the car crash?" She seemed like she was trying to put something together. Drowsily, I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Um, the driver did some kind of drug that made him see and hear was going too fast and he crashed." I recalled. Her eyes widened.

" _How did you know_?"

"What?"

"That's exactly what happened. Ryan, Hannah, and David were in a car accident. Hannah's mom just called me. They're all dead," she whispered the last part, her eyes welling up with tears. I froze for a moment. Did I predict the freaking future? In my mild panic and confusion, I hugged my sister as she cried over her friends. I invited her to crawl into my bed and sleep with me, like we used to when either of us had nightmares. She agreed quickly and was quickly tucked under the covers, falling asleep.

"Claire?" Katie mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For warning me. I don't know how you knew, but if you hadn't, I might have been with them right now."

I didn't know what to say.

"Love you."

"Love you too, kid," she replied.

(I'm sorry guys! I had no idea where to go with the story with my original idea of Katie actually passing away.)


End file.
